Rybot
Rybot is a heavyweight robot from Swindon, Wiltshire, that attempted to enter Series 8 of Robot Wars. It ultimately did not appear in the series, as its owner Krissy Knee could not get it ready in time for it to compete. In response, John Findlay of Team Roaming Robots allowed Knee to enter his new robot Halo into Series 8 in Rybot's place, but it too was not selected to compete. On 16th May 2016, it was revealed by his son George on Facebook that Krissy had died aged 56 after having cancer for the past seven years, in his lung, his kidney, his heart and his brain. Design Rybot is a compact, white and red box-wedged robot armed with a front-hinged flipper which also acts as a srimech. The robot is armoured in HARDOX and its compact shape enables it to better resist spinning weapons, although its flipper is considered 'too steep' according to its statistics at live events, and it suffered from numerous reliability problems when competing at live events. Series Record Outside Robot Wars Doubleaction.gif|Rybot when it was first built as Double Action in 2012 Orbiter.jpg|Rybot as Orbiter from 2013 Rybot unfinished.jpg|Rybot upon being sold onto Krissy Knee Busted.jpg|Busted, Krissy Knee's first featherweight Basketcase.jpg|Basketcase, another featherweight owned by Krissy Knee The Mole.jpg|The Mole Rybot was originally built as Double Action by John Findlay in early 2012 where it had a weapon which doubled as a flipper and axe and was nicknamed a "Flax". However after a few events this design proved unreliable and was rebuilt and renamed Orbiter in early 2013, with assistance from Team Mouse, before being sold onto Krissy Knee near the end of 2013. Krissy Knee has also fought in events with Schumey Too which was also bought off John Findlay and a three featherweights. The first, called Busted, was originally built by Team Beast as a version of their featherweight Beauty, and is armed with a pneumatic flipper. The other two, Mole and Basketcase, are each armed with retracting spikes, with Mole being a simple two-wheeled box-shaped robot with the spike mounted on top, and Basketcase featuring a body made out of a shopping basket housing the weapon, motors and electronics. Robot Wars Live Events Robot makes appearances at the Robot Wars Live Events but hasn't achieved much success. It debuted at the Robot Wars Live Event at Gloucester 2013 which were the finals of the Winter Tour. It only took part in the team games where it was teamed with Maelstrom, however they lost their fight against Behemoth and Titan when Rybot broke down. In 2014, Rybot fought at Portsmouth where it fought in a battle against Dystopia, Tanto and TR2. But it was eliminated very early on after it broke down. At its next event at Newport, it fought only in the team games where it was paired with Dystopia. It did well in their battle against Rattler and The Saint despite moving ponderously but it was flipped and immobilised by Rattler. In 2015, Rybot also participated in the Robot Wars World Championships which were held at Colchester. It fought against Maelstrom, Tough as Nails and Kan-Opener in its heat. However it didn't get a chance to put up a fight as it was side-stranded by Maelstrom as soon as the fight had started and like most of its previous fights, its flipper failed to work to self-right it. It was roasted over the arena flame jet by house robot Major Damage before being dumped in the pit. Category:Robots from Wiltshire Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots built while Robot Wars was off-air Category:Robots which failed to qualify for any main series Category:Robots with Front-hinged Flippers